


Restrained

by fanaticalgeek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, M/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticalgeek/pseuds/fanaticalgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will it take for Sherlock to listen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fill for something from the kinkmeme a couple years ago. It had a lovely picture that spawned this little drabble. Alas, I've lost the link to it.

“Are you going to be good for me, Sherlock?” John purred as he circled the taut and quivering body of the consulting detective.

Sherlock nodded, biting into the leather strip gag to avoid speaking out of turn. His head turned as he tried to follow John’s movements with his covered eyes.

A swift _thwack_ from the riding crop in John’s hand—the very riding crop Sherlock had once used to beat a corpse—across his rump had him ceasing all movements, moaning softly from the contact.

“What did I tell you, Sherlock?”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t have permission.

But he could hear the pleased smile as John continued, “Good; you remembered at least part of it.” John stepped back to look at his Sherlock, his pet, stretched up with his arms bound to the ceiling, almost on tiptoe, his ribs winging out from his thin body as his back arched in his position. “I told you not to move.” He cocked his head as he studied the pale and panting body before him, with a cock full and flushed from pleasure and restrained in a black cock ring.

He stepped forward again and grabbed the ring of Sherlock’s thick collar, pulling his head down to an almost uncomfortable angle. With a nip along the gag, he questioned, “Now. Are you going to do as I ask? Or do I have to…punish you?”

Sherlock whimpered and nodded his head best he could.

John smirked. “Hmm. And with your riding crop, I think.” He lightly brushed the tress around the head of Sherlock’s cock, causing his hips to thrust forward involuntarily. In retaliation, John snapped the crop against his pet’s nipples.

Sherlock groaned, but didn’t move this time.

“Good boy.” John palmed a tight buttock. “And now…for a reward.” His grin turned feral as he gripped Sherlock’s hips. Sherlock sighed in response, giving himself into John’s care, content to let him decide.

As it turned out, it was the best decision he could have made.


End file.
